Merry
Merry is one of the main characters of My Classmate is a God, by Arceusrules98. Merry is 13 years old and goes to 7th grade. She is a member of the World Club. Personality A tomboy with dere dere personality. She loves sports, martial arts, fishing, machinery and huge buildings, and dislikes photography and fashion. Merry is the kind of person that acts first, and thinks secondly, but if she puts effort into something she can be quite smart. Despite looking so delicate, she was the most powerful student at her last school. When she moved however, she wanted to tone that down a bit, hiding form all kinds of hostility, keeping her strenght a secret from outsiders. Despite being such an athletic and strong personality, she is extremely dere when lumped together with Mike. They used to be childhood friends, and she always protected him when they were little, so she constantly fights to keep her lovestruck feelings to become apparent. If it becomes too much, she enters "granny mode" and bakes all kinds of cookies and cakes for Mike (and fails). Even though Merry really dislikes people who just thinks about how they look, she is VERY careful about her hair, and always colors one half of her hair pink and the other half cerise. She claims it gives her a masculine look. Story 'Background' When Merry was little, she used to hang out with Mike. When they first met, Mike was bullied, so Merry sought to become strong in order to protect her first friend, Mike. They soon became best friends, and Merry was a feared little 6-year old. One day, in the winter, Merry fell into the river, and Mike saved her. Merry couldn't swim, but he could. Merry's memories of that event was forgotten over time, as it felt painful remembering her times with Mike now that he had moved, one year later. Merry took a defensive front, and nobody dared come close to her. All the bullying ceased, because they were afraid. As she grew older, the younger kids respected her. When she was 13 years old, she left behind her legacy in the city. Loved by practically all students and teachers, she had to leave towards an alien area. But she knew her old friend Mike lived at her destination. She guess she had a crush on him. 'Moving in' As soon as she moved in to her new city she was approached by Mike and drawn into the world of Apprentice Gods, and having an adventurous personality, she had totally no problem with it, even tho she had a hard time beleiving it first. Abilities Merry is very skilled in martial arts, but seldom uses it. People wonder why she doesn't use it on Karla, but it's only because she deems her unworthy of her powerful kicks. In fact, even though she is so powerful, she tends to hide from hostility since she is kind of cowardly (Or as she claims, she doesn't want to give away their triumph card) Merry is horrible at both cooking and baking, wich is very apparent when entering "granny mode" as she calls it. When all her feelings for Mike lump together, she becomes like the stereotypical old grandmother. A desperate one. She may become hostile against any kinds of threats or possible love rivals, especially Karla. Relationships 'Mike' She has a huge crush on him, and she has a hard time not showing it. She knew she liked him when they were little, and she kind of began liking him in 7th grade as well, but it wasn't until they began exploring worlds after saving Karla and Hannes mom that she REALLY began worshipping him. Sometimes she will become so obsessed she enters "granny mode" Other than that, they have a very close relationship, and even if they don't get together in the end, they will be best friends forever. 'Hannes' Merry and Hannes are close friends, even tho their personalities clash a bit. Hannes likes cutes stuff, and Merry likes sports. Somehow, it just clicks. She kinda thinks Hannes is cute in all his innocense, and likes that even tho they have practically nothing in common they can still participate in eachothers activities. 'Tobias' At first, she looked up to Tobias, but when she learned of his slightly arrogant personality, they had a grand fight. When Merry won, she hurt his pride, but she LIKED it SO much that she ALWAYS brings up how weak Tobias is in comparison to her. Tobias has since had a slight crush on her, but knows she likes Mike. 'Karla' They are hardcore love rivals, and will go high lenghts to "win" Mike. Constantly they will join games over who is most worthy to marry him in the future. But Karla feels threatened since Merry is so dere against Mike. Herself she has a very hard time showing her feelings, resulting in a tragetic tsundere. They never fight, as Merry is too hesitant to fight her, but games like chess or eating contests are OK apparently. 'Vivianne' As an upperclassman, everybody looks up to her, as well as Merry. Vivianne even looks up to herself. Merry have no problem with Vivianne's arrogant side, because she doesn't look down on others like Tobias did. Vivianne is desrcibed by Merry as one of the MOST colorful people in the city, and shem ight just be a bit mental, but those kinds of people are the best. 'Robin' Robin and Merry are good friends, and their relationship is kinda like Merry's and Hannes relationship. However, Robin is more courageous and has a funny personality, so Merry likes to hang out with him/her. 'Madilyn' Madilyn is Merry's shy cousin, and Merry is the only one Madilyn feels safe with. That is because Merry is so strong and powerful, she is practically Madilyn's idol. Other than that, Madilyn has the same interrests as her cousin. Trivia *Merry, Karla and Tobias creates a Rock, Paper, Scissor-like pattern. Since Merry is too hesitant to fight Karla, Karla almost always wins. Karla in turn is afraid of Tobias, since he is stronger than her. Merry is in turn stronger than Tobias. Technically, Merry is stronger than Karla, but again, is too hesitant to fight her. Category:My Classmate is a God Category:Characters Category:Arceusrules98's Trilogy